¿Qué te pasó?
by IrisAetherna
Summary: Imagina enterarte de la muerte de alguien con quien solías estár hace algún tiempo... La primera pregunta que haces al aire es: ¿qué te pasó?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y la historia es de mi autoría, si deseas postear el relato en otro sitio web acredítame. La imagen de portada no me pertenece, si tu sabes a quién pertenece manda mensaje, por favor.

 **¿Qué te pasó?**

Hoy accidentalmente abrí su perfil de Facebook cuando busqué una foto en nuestra conversación, arriba de su nombre: En memoria de, hasta arriba de su perfil una leyenda que dice _"_ _ **En memoria de Daniela Mondragón.**_ _Esperamos que los seres queridos de Daniela encuentren consuelo visitando su perfil para recordar y conmemorar su vida."_

Estaba muerta.

¿Qué había pasado?

No lo sé.

La conocí hacía un año, 8 meses y 17 días; lo recuerdo perfecto: la vi en la tienda luchando por encontrar un producto mientras hablaba en español. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que hablara el idioma. Amablemente le pregunté que le pasaba, me dijo que necesitaba encontrar un tipo de crema corporal en específico. Finalmente la encontramos y me dio las gracias. Nos vimos forzados a conversar un rato más porque empezó a llover a cántaros, clásico del clima londinense. Me dijo que se llamaba Daniela, Dani para los amigos y yo Abraham, sólo Abraham.

Había llegado hace 3 semanas a Londres por un intercambio estudiantil, alababa cómo se apreciaban en Europa las artes y cómo en Inglaterra se apreciaba la danza. Yo le conté que me vine a vivir a Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre, primero Worcestershire, luego Cornwall en la costa, Norfolk en el lado opuesto y finalmente Londres. Hablamos sobre de dónde nacimos, los dos nacimos en México: ella en Puebla y yo en Monterrey. Ahí empezamos a conectarnos.

Me preguntó que si me había acostumbrado a Inglaterra y yo le dije que después de 12 años allí sí. La siguiente pregunta fue si no extrañaba al resto de mi familia: yo extraño a mis abuelos y ella a sus papás y a sus 2 hermanos, pero sobretodo extrañaba el hablar en español. El inglés no lo hablaba tan bien, me dijo que sus padres la metieron a ella y a sus hermanos a un colegio alemán con la esperanza de que salieran de ahí hablando 3 idiomas y no 2.

Yo le pregunté porqué no se fue a Alemania si habla bien el alemán, me dijo que quiere hablar un mejor inglés.

Mientras esperábamos a que se fuera la lluvia ubiqué la ventana de mi _loft_ y casi al instante se asomó mi madre, buscándome. Salí brevemente y le hice señas con la esperanza de que me viera y lo hizo. Me dio a entender que iría por mí en el auto. Dicho y hecho: 5 minutos después se apareció frente a la tienda, me preguntó por mi nueva amiga y cuando le dije que también era mexicana se le iluminaron los ojos e inmediatamente la invitó a cenar. Dani aceptó.

Dani amó la sazón mexicana de mi mamá en platillos ingleses. Dani comió mucho picante. Dani habló con mi papá sobre política mexicana. Dani escuchó los consejos de mi mamá sobre cómo cuidar una planta de chiles de árbol acá. Dani le habló a mi hermanita sobre la danza y finalmente me enteré que Dani vive a 2 calles de mi casa. Ella es un encanto, mi familia pensaba que es un encanto.

Al final la acompañé a su casa, pero antes le pedí su número celular. Me dio dos y me pidió que ahora anotara el que empieza con +44, pero que guardara el que empieza con +52.

El lunes siguiente nos encontramos en la misma universidad. Me contó que King's College ofrece un gran programa de danza y me mostró su facultad, jamás la había visto. La chica nueva me mostró algo nuevo de mi escuela. Después yo le mostré la mía, le gustó la gran facultad de ciencias físicas e ingenierías.

La amistad floreció.

Mi familia la invitaba seguido a cenar, luego iba seguido a su casa a recoger a mi hermana porque Dani le ofreció clases de danza gratis. A veces coincidíamos en la tienda para después terminar en su casa o en la mía viendo películas en nuestro idioma. Nos prestábamos libros, nos ofreció su baño a mí y a mi familia cuando nuestro edificio se quedó sin agua, le prestó a mi hermana un sombrero para su disfraz de halloween y puso su casa la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Aquel día nos dimos cuenta que había algo más ahí, algo que en 5 meses se había gestado en la amistad: el amor. Sabíamos que podíamos darnos todo hasta el final del próximo agosto donde terminaría todo con su partida, ambos decidimos jugar.

Nos volvimos bastante cercanos, tanto que tuve el valor de pedirle permiso a mis padres de llevarla a cenar en navidad: sí y que la invitara para año nuevo. Llevó el bacalao navideño clásico de las navidades mexicanas y el tradicional ponche mexicano en año nuevo. Todos en la fiesta la amaban, es una persona bastante agradable que hoy ya no estaba con nosotros.

Pensé en su linda familia, ¿cómo estarán ellos? Recordé que seguramente en mis contactos tenía el teléfono de su madre, me lo dió para que la llamara en caso de que a Daniela le pasara algo en su estancia. Eso pasó en las vacaciones de marzo, toda la familia de Dani vino: su papá Rafael, su mamá Eulalia y sus hermanitos Diego y Elisa. Gente bastante agradable que se ganó el corazón de mis padres cuando les regalaron frijoles en semilla y chiles enlatados. Ese mismo día Eulalia le enseño a mi mamá como plantar frijoles para después cultivarlos.

En agradecimiento por los detalles hacia su hija nos invitaron a todos a cenar fuera y me regalaron un suéter tejido a mano. Son gente increíble y me destroza pensar en cómo la están pasando ahora.

Cuando encontré el contacto de su madre en WhatsApp lo abrí y comencé a escribir:

 _"Señora Mondragón, no sé si me recuerde: soy Abraham o el amigo de Londres de su hija. Hace apenas unos minutos me enteré que Dani falleció, realmente es algo que me resulta irreal y difícil de digerir. No me queda más que darle mis condolencias a toda la familia y decirle que en vida fue una chica maravillosa que dejó huella en la vida de varios acá en Londres, incluyéndome._

 _Lamento recordarle otra vez lo ocurrido. Lo siento."_

Inmediatamente vi que el mensaje ya había sido recibido y enviado.

Ay, Daniela de mi vida. Recuerdo cómo me decía que éramos tal para cual porque con mis 1.87 m de estatura ella podía ponerse tacones de 15 cm aunque midiera 1.70, que era una peculiaridad tener nuestras estaturas proviniendo de México. Recuerdo cómo yo le decía que sus bellos ojos verdes dejaban malparadas a las esmeraldas y ella me pegaba un revés diciéndome que mis ojos azabache, tan oscuros como la noche brillaban como la piel mojada de una pantera en medio de una jungla lluviosa y que el complemento ideal eran mis tupidas cejas a juego con mis cabellos, ambos rubios y deslumbrantes como el sol y que todos a juego eran una dualidad perfecta, el día y la noche en el rostro del niño nacido en el ombligo de la luna. Impresionante.

Hay 6 horas de diferencia entre Inglaterra y México, son las 16:00 allá. Me quedan por lo menos otras 6 horas para investigar el porqué de su muerte sin molestar a nadie. Quisiera preguntarle a su madre, pero no me parece apropiado.

En mi lista de amigos tengo a su mejor amiga Ana Karen; a ella la conocí cuando vino a visitar a Dani. Su última conexión había sido hace 10 minutos, abro el chat y escribo:

 _"Hola._

 _Oye, acabo de enterarme que Daniela falleció. ¿Es verdad?_

 _Por favor no me dejes colgado, necesito saber."_

Entro de nuevo a su perfil, busco entre sus amigos los nombres que ella me dio alguna vez cuando hablamos sobre nuestros amigos: Liliana, Sandra y Christopher. A todos les envié solicitud de mensaje preguntando casi lo mismo que a Karen.

Mientras esperaba pensé en que no me arrepentía de nada con ella, ni siquiera cuando la convencí de hacer el amor cuando quisiéramos durante mis vacaciones de primavera en México aunque ella tuviera novio en ese momento y yo novia acá, pero reflexioné en que debimos haber disfrutado más cuando lo hicimos antes de que partiera a México, que debí haberla abrazado y besado con más ganas en el aeropuerto y lo mismo cuando me recibió en México y me fui. Ahí me dí cuenta en que lo que más me dolió fue el no haber tenido otra idea cuando ambos decidimos no mantener tan seguido el contacto para no lastimarnos tanto: primero 5 meses hasta las vacaciones de primavera, nos volvimos a ver y después precedió el periodo final que jamás tendrá fin.

Decido encender mi laptop para continuar con mi investigación, en mi teléfono suena una notificación seguida de otra. Son Karen y la señora Mondragón; la respuesta de la mamá de Dani bastante corta pues sólo agradece el mensaje enviado, me dice que la familia intenta salir adelante y me pide que le envíe sus saludos y buenos deseos a mis padres y hermana; en cambio Karen ofrece más información: que es verdad la noticia y que Daniela murió hace 3 semanas.

Ahora yo pregunto qué fue lo que le pasó. Ella era tan jóven y a sus 21 años nadie espera morir. Yo no me imagino morir a esa edad, todavía me siento feliz de haber cumplido 22 el febrero pasado aunque ya sea mediados de mayo.

Algo o alguien se robó su vida y con eso todos sus sueños e ilusiones, planes a futuro y pedazos de los demás.

Posiblemente fue víctima de una enfermedad, accidente o de la inseguridad en su país. Quizá se suicidó o qué se yo... Yo sé que en su perfil de Facebook debe haber más respuestas.

Antes de entrar decido revisar mis mensajes, hay 2: Karen y Christopher. Karen me dice que me contará todo, pero que espere un poco porque va a comer y que francamente el relato es largo; Chris me dice que Dani murió hace 3 semanas por culpa de un medicamento que le provocó alergia, pero que Lili y Sandy saben mejor porque ellas estuvieron ahí.

Los tiempos coinciden, su último post fue de hace 3 semanas: compartióuna foto de unas zapatillas de ballet con la descripción "puntas cubanas ", ella le puso como descripción "todavía recuerdo cuando me compraron las mías!" y etiquetó a sus papás.

Nada sobre hospitales o relacionado con.

Otros 3 mensajes: Lili, Sandy y un tal Fernando.

Lili y Sandy me dicen lo mismo, Dani falleció. A ambas les pregunto el cómo pasó eso. Las 2 empiezan a escribir y responden casi lo mismo: que Dani se había enfermado y que sangraba mucho de la nariz y boca, que ese fatídico día no dejaba de sangrar, por lo que fueron al hospital a petición de Daniela, estuvo en urgencias, la llevaron a quirófano y que 3 horas después les dieron la noticia de que falleció. Di las gracias y fui a contestar el mensaje restante.

Fernando resultó ser el novio de Dani, por como venía escrito el mensaje me dio a entender que no le caía bien. Me dijo que dejara de preguntar sobre Daniela y que dejara en paz a su chica. Me da la impresión de que sabe lo que hicimos en las vacaciones de primavera y no lo culpo por haberme escrito así.

Envío otro mensaje a Karen preguntando quién es Fernando. Me responde que si pregunto es porque me envió mensaje, que era el novio de Daniela y que el supo de mi existencia cuando Dani un día ebria le confesó que yo la convencí de acostarse muchas veces conmigo en vacaciones y que aceptó porque me quiere mucho y que desde ahí me odia.

3 minutos después había un audio de Karen contándomelo todo:

 _"A Dani le dio una enfermedad... Púrpura no se qué. El cuerpo se le empezó a llenar de manchas moradas, tipo moretones y le sangraba mucho la nariz y a veces la boca. Iba seguido al hospital por su tratamiento y a ver a una hematóloga._

 _Deja te cuento que con las medicinas ella no podía tomar aspirinas, ni ibuprofenos y otro llamado warfarina, creo... Esos no podía porque la hacían sangrar más y al principio se cree que uno de esos la pudo haber matado pero no._

 _Bueno, yo sé que ese día Dani empezó a sangrar por la nariz en su clase, salió y como siempre Sandy y Liliana salieron con ella al baño a ayudarla, pero no paraba el sangrado ahí Dani les pidió que llamaran a la ambulancia y a su doctora. Ahí empezó a sangrar por la boca, dice Sandy que pensaba en que se iba a ahogar. Llegó la ambulancia y se la llevaron, Lili se fue con ella en la ambulancia y Sandy y yo nos fuimos hacia el hospital._

 _Cuando llegamos a urgencias estaban Sandy la señora Eulalia llenando formatos del hospital, luego llegó el señor Rafa con los hermanitos de Dani. Me dijeron que dentro del cubículo estaban Dani, su doctora y muchas personas más._

 _No te miento Abraham, como a los 10 minutos salieron como balas todos del cubículo... Llevaban a Dani llena de sangre sobre la camilla. Iban gritando "¡quirófano! ¡quirófano!" Los seguimos hasta unas puertas donde unas enfermeras nos detuvieron y nos pidieron que nos sentáramos en la sala de espera de quirófanos. Como a los 2 minutos vimos que salió una enfermera corriendo de esas puertas y después salió un doctor y sí, todos estaban empapados de sangre._

 _En fin, ese doctor vino con nosotros, se presentó y nos preguntó si había tomado los medicamentos prohibidos y le dijimos que no. Nos explicó que la enfermera que salió antes llevaba muestras de sangre de Dani al laboratorio para descartar que haya tomado las medicinas contraindicadas. Luego dijo que Daniela no sólo estaba sangrando por la nariz y la boca, también tenía hemorragia interna y que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Dijo que nos iban a hacer análisis de sangre a todos los presentes para asegurar la compatibilidad al 100 y por favor que no nos negáramos a donar sangre._

 _Dicho y hecho, llegó la misma enfermera que vimos salir del quirófano y nos llevó a todos a laboratorio. Antes de tener los resultados nos sacaron medio litro a todos, por si acaso._

 _Regresamos a la sala de espera y como a los 5 minutos vimos a la misma enfermera regresar al quirófano corriendo con bolsas de sangre._

 _Yo sé que fueron como 3 horas en total porque ví el reloj. Salió el doctor y nos dijo que Dani había fallecido, perdió mucha sangre, su corazón se quedó seco. La operaron para intentar arreglar todo, pero que no se pudo._

 _Perdió 8 litros de 5 que tenemos... Ya sabes, por las transfusiones._

 _Ya al final le cerraron la herida y la limpiaron para entregar el cuerpo._

 _A todos nos sorprendió porque le habían detectado a tiempo la enfermedad y su pronóstico era muy bueno... En los análisis salió que no tomó ninguna pastilla, simplemente progresó demasiado rápido la enfermedad. O eso dijo el doctor._

 _Lo siento amigo, de verdad."_

Me partió el corazón y más al escuchar el esfuerzo que hacía Karen para no llorar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando regresó mi mamá de _Tesco_ y abrió mi puerta.

Yo sé que vió las lágrimas en mis ojos porque directo preguntó "¿porqué lloras?" Sólo le dije que Dani había muerto, la Dani que estuvo con nosotros en navidad y que vino infinidad de veces a cenar a la casa.

Luego entró mi hermana, ay Dios... ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sé que Dani fue importante porque ella la guió a la danza, que es lo que tanto le gusta. Le dio su primera clase, la llevó a su primera clase en un estudio y la convenció de ir a su primera audición.

Directo mi hermana me preguntó si ya sabía lo de Dani, yo le pregunté que cómo sabía ella que había muerto. Se sentó en mi cama y empezó a buscar algo en su celular mientras me respondió que sí, pero no me dijo porque tenía enfrente muchos exámenes y proyectos.

Encontró lo que buscaba: un video de Dani, tenía el cuerpo lleno de manchas moradas. Me explicó que ella se lo mandó cuando le preguntó por un ejercicio que debía hacer en casa, obvio le preguntó por sus moretones, por lo que Dani le contó que tenía una enfermendad llamada Púrpura Trombocitopénica Idiopática, pero que como la habían detectado a tiempo ya estaba en tratamiento para curarse.

Ay, Daniela de mi corazón... Quién diría que una enfermedad te iba a comer entera sin dejar ni las migajas para ti. Púrpura es el primer nombre de tu verdugo, Trombocitopénica es el apellido del que quebró las ilusiones de verte bailando en los teatros e Idiopática el apodo del ladrón que se llevó tu último aliento.

Ay, Daniela de mi vida y de mi corazón. Te llevaste un pedacito de mí contigo, un pedacito que va a dejar un vacío dentro de mí... Un vacío que era llenado con la certeza del saber que danzabas por ahí, y el saber ahora tu cuerpo se queda estático en un punto o tal vez vuela como el pólen de las flores en el viento no lo llena.

Precedió la cena más triste del mundo, jamás me ha sabido algo tan amargo. No volvería a comer lo que cené de no ser porque eran McNuggets de pollo.

Y ahora María Daniela Mondragón Cruz, con el corazón roto, sólo me queda decirte adios.


End file.
